


Working Vacation

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Interrupted Sex, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-04 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Thor gets called to Asgard and brings Clint with him but even intimate times can be interrupted by work____Kinktober prompt 7: Distant/Distracted Sex





	Working Vacation

When Thor had been called back to Asgard to deal with matters of State, matters that he couldn’t avoid as the Crown Prince, Clint had been convinced that this would mean days if not weeks or months without his boyfriend depending on how long things took. Asgard after all didn’t have a high view of humans and, despite his status as an Avenger, he couldn’t honestly even argue that he was the best one to be representing his race let alone his entire planet.

Thor hadn’t let any of that stand however when Clint had brought his concerns to him. As far as he was concerned Clint was his partner and that alone should be enough for any Asgardian that dared question Clint’s presence.

That was how Clint had found himself in the golden realm of Asgard being shown around by the Crown Prince himself. The sightseeing hadn’t lasted long as there was important work that Thor was needed for that only he could take care of as the heir to the thrown and future ruler of the Nine Realms.

Thor had been in and out of meetings with the council as well as various nobles for the past few days and Clint wasn’t oblivious to the pressure that his boyfriend was under. It was that very observation that led Clint to his current to his current position. After all, as far as Clint was concerned there was nothing more relaxing than a well done blow job.

When Thor walked into his chambers Clint was quick to pull him further inside, close the door behind them, and press himself against Thor’s chest, whispering his plans into Thor’s ear before eagerly dropping down to his knees in front of the God. Clint’s hands were perfectly steady despite the rush of desire thrumming through him as he quickly worked the front of Thor’s pants open and pulled out his cock, already hard and leaking in Clint’s hand.

Letting out a groan at the sight, Clint wasted no time in opening up his mouth and taking Thor’s cock in just as far as he could manage in one go. Thor moaned and his thighs tensed on either side of Clint’s head as he gave a short little thrust further into the archer’s mouth making him gag slightly in the process.

“Sorry my love,” Thor apologized, running his fingers through Clint’s hair and directing the other man to look up at him. “Your mouth just feels so perfect around me that I couldn’t not resist.”

As if proving his point Thor thrust into Clint’s mouth a second though the archer was more prepared and didn’t gag this time around. Instead he tightened his lips around Thor’s cock and gave it more suction, swallowing around the length, trying to take it in even further.

Thor was not one to be quiet when it came to the things that he enjoyed and Clint’s mouth was definitely something that Thor took great pleasure in. The God made no attempt to hold back his groans of satisfaction as Clint worked his way down to the root of Thor’s cock so that his lips brushed against the God’s pelvis. Given Thor’s size this was no small feat and something that had taken a lot of practice before Clint was able to master without choking himself.

As it was, the way Clint’s throat clenched and relaxed around Thor’s girth made it impossible for the archer to breathe while deepthroating though he did hold the position as long as he could manage, wanting to draw out Thor’s pleasure for as long as he could. It was only when his head was beginning to feel fuzzy from the lack of air that Clint slowly started pulling himself off of Thor’s cock, licking and sucking every inch that he passed by.

When Clint was halfway off the cock in his mouth and able to draw a shuddering breath again, the moment was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. That was quickly followed by the sound of the door opening and a pair of heavy footsteps approaching from behind.

Clint froze in place for a second in shock at the rude interruption of such a private moment between himself and Thor. That was on top of that fact that his back was currently to the door and Clint had no idea who had just barged inside.

Placing his hands on Thor’s thighs Clint moved to pull himself off completely and turn to see who was there and to give them a piece of his mind. Before he could manage that however Thor’s hands came down on either side of his head and forced him back down onto his cock as the Prince greeted the interloper as though this were a normal occurrence.

Above him Thor turned his attention from Clint to the Asgardian, giving him his full attention with only enough paid to Clint to continue working his way into the archer’s mouth. Clint couldn’t even follow along with what had been so important to interrupt them and yet not so urgent as to cause Thor to stop fucking him since the two Asgardians spoke in their native language which Clint couldn’t understand.

The shock at the ease with which Thor continued to use his mouth while discussing matters of State had Clint hesitating over how to react to the situation. That hesitation along with the knowledge of an unknown person at his back had Clint tensing up leading him to gag once more as Thor’s cock hit the back of his throat. Even that wasn’t enough to draw Thor’s attention away from the other and back to Clint. Instead he just used his powerful grip to hold Clint’s head down against his cock, forcing it back into the recesses of Clint’s throat until he was able to relax himself again to stop choking around the cock in his throat before starting up a relaxed thrusting pace.

Clint’s hands shot up to Thor’s thighs and gripped them tightly. For the moment he just held on as Thor used him, not trying to pull away again, but also ready to do so if it became too much for him to handle. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being used like this in front of a complete stranger. Before he could decide what his feelings on the matter were Thor’s pace increased, becoming more erratic while his hands gripped Clint’s head harder leaving no control of his movements to the archer.

Tears formed in the corners of Clint’s eyes as his throat was pounded by Thor’s cock until he was forced down to the root and held there as Thor groaned through his orgasm and emptied himself down Clint’s throat. Clint swallowed as fast as he could, not wanting to choke and cough up Thor’s cum, somehow feeling more embarrassed in front of the unknown Asgardian if he couldn’t take it all than just being used in front of them.

The vague sound of retreating footsteps and a door opening and then closing again came from behind Clint though he paid it little attention. His main focus was on the softening cock that Thor was slowly pulling out of his mouth and trying to get his own breathing back under control. Clint let go of Thor’s legs and brought a hand to his face to wipe off the drool and cum that had escaped his lips as he coughed a few times and glared up at the God still standing above him.

“What was that all about?” Clint demanded hoarsely.

“I don’t know what you speak of my little Hawk,” Thor said. “I had thought that you wished to pleasure me to relieve the stress of ruling. Was that not what you had said when you knelt before me? Why should the continuation of my work have changed anything?”

Clint just gaped for a moment as he absorbed Thor’s words. “Why should it have changed anything?” Clint eventually sputtered. “Because we never talked about doing anything in front of anyone else. Because this is supposed to be something that is just between us.”

Thor’s eyebrows rose in surprise to the vehemence of Clint’s words. “I did not know that you felt that way. I am not ashamed of you or what we share between us and hadn’t felt the need to hide it from my courtiers. I shall be more aware of your desires for privacy in the future. For now though…”

Thor reached down and urged Clint up to his feet before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

“For now I think it is time I demonstrate just how much I appreciate the worshiping of my little Hawk,” Thor finished. “Come to bed and let me repay your generosity.”

Clint knew they would need to talk about their boundaries some more so no incidents like this happened again but for now he was happy enough to let Thor take him to bed. The outside world was demanding enough, for right now it just felt good to leave that all behind. It would still be there waiting to be dealt with later. Right now was for the two of them, as long as no one else knocked on the door.


End file.
